In order to appreciate the present invention it is necessary to first clearly understand some of the specialized terms used in horsemanship and horse training.
A "canter" is a three-beat gait also known as a collected gallop.
When a horse is in a canter or lope, there are different stride patterns known as "leads." For example, when the horse is in the right lead the horse's right front and right hind leg lead or stride out further than the left fore and left hind leg. Traveling in the incorrect lead is not only awkward and uncomfortable for horse and rider but is penalized at horse shows. A "lead change" is when a horse is circling to the right or to the left, the horse simply changes from a right lead to a left lead, or changes from a left lead to a right lead.
A "trot" is a two-beat gait where the horse's legs move in "diagonals."
"Posting" is the rising and descending of the rider through knee action. Posting is done in rhythm with the horse's trot.
"Diagonals" occur where at a trot the horse's legs move in diagonal pairs. When a rider is posting he will post to either the right or left diagonal. Posting to the incorrect diagonal makes riding more difficult and is penalized at horse shows as a mistake.
A "breast collar" is a leather strap that wraps around the horse's chest and is attached to each side of the saddle.
In the teaching of horsemanship and in the training of horses it is often found that many horsemen, and especially beginning horsemen, have great difficulty in mastering and/or distinguishing between correct "leads" and proper "diagonals." The ability to distinguish proper leads and diagonals is essential to the basic fundamentals of good horsemanship whether riding for pleasure or as an exhibitor in a horse show.